Welcome to the Fallout, Zuko
by August13
Summary: ZK TA SS im awful at summaries, but trust me, this one's good. new chapter names coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"There's a clearing," pointed Sokka tiredly. Aang tugged the reins and Appa swerved onto the soft ground.

Sokka rolled off the saddle, literally, with his sleeping bag under his head like a pillow. He fell asleep where he landed, which earned an eye roll from his sister. The full moon was up, leaving Katara feeling wide awake and restless after flying for the past five hours.

"I'll take care of camp, guys. Everyone else go head to sleep- Aang!" she said suddenly and Aang whipped around to look at her quizzically. She giggled, "Toph is waiting," Katara pointed out.

Aang looked at his earthbending teacher who was standing up in the bison's saddle, arms crossed and foot tapping. Aang quickly turned red; Toph needed help getting off Appa, and helping her was his job. She could see perfectly fine on land, but seeing through a good thirty feet of fur isn't that easy. "Sorry, Toph," he apologized guiltily and led her down off Appa's tail.

He tossed her the spare sleeping bag while Katara set up the girls' tent. Toph bent down to scoop it up, said a quick goodnight to 'Twinkletoes' and 'Sweetness', and kicked Sokka as she made her way through the camp to her tent.

After Aang knew Toph fell asleep, he turned to Katara.

"Katara, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure, anything, Aang."

"Well, summer is only a few weeks away, and the eclipse and the comet a few weeks after that. Do you think I'll be able to master firebending in time? Not to mention earthbending…"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "…well…um…Hey! I just had a thought! Won't your firebending be affected by the eclipse, too?"

"I never thought about that," he admitted. "But I should still learn. Think of after the," he gulped, "…battle. I'll have to stay in the Fire Nation for a while after that. You know, to make sure everything goes okay over there?"

The waterbender thought on this for a moment. "That's why you've been acting so weird." She stated.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You've been blanking out, forgetting things; you haven't been eating or sleeping well. You're worried about firebending, right?

"Yes…I guess you're right," he looked at the ground sadly.

A disturbing silence filled the moment. Neither one of them knew how to change the subject, or what to do, really. Katara's head snapped up as she thought of something.

"Would you be able to sleep if I promised you a firebending teacher in the morning?"

Aang looked up, startled obviously. "Really? You mean it?" Katara nodded. Aang sprang forward and hugged her. "You are the…best person ever!"

"Yes, yes I am. Now go to bed." Aang smiled then walked over to Appa and laid down on his leg. Momo fluttered over and fell asleep on his back.

Katara looked at the moon, 'I've got about three and a half hours to find him, convince him to come with us, an get back. Not too easy.' The girl knew exactly what she would have to do.

She scrambled through the woods, searching for that familiar face; to hear that raspy voice. She wasn't afraid. Nope, not her. Heck no. Now way- oh Yue, what was that?- never mind…

The young waterbender walked around that forest for about an hour, trying to find the person she needed. She came to a small river with a few willow trees spilling over some rocks like a curtain; blocking the small scene behind it from view.

She began to think out loud. "Where is he?! He was following us, I know it. I saw him for crying out loud! Ugghh," she groaned as she paced around the side of the stream. One hand on her arched back and biting her fingernails, she considered the consequences of the Avatar waking up with no firebending teacher.

"Aang would be crushed if I don't come back with him."

"With who?"

Finally! The raspy voice for which the owner she was looking for came from behind the weeping willow's curtain. Katara's eyes widened. She spun around and waved back the leafy branches. She grinned.

"I knew you were here," she could have hugged the young firebender.

"How did you know, exactly?" he raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I saw you with that old man. Where is he anyway?"

"Ba Sing Se. I was there, too, but I had to get out of there. It was too…organized; and creepy, that also." Katara nodded. Katara knew the feeling of having to get out. She'd had it ever since she found out she was a bender back in the South Pole.

She sat down on a small rock and studied the person in front of her. Ruffled, short black hair fell over his ears and golden eyes. His eyes drooped ever so slightly, which they should have been. Firebenders and nighttime don't go to well together. He wore a baggy green tunic over equally baggy pants. His arms were clasped behind his back as he leaned back against the trunk of the massive tree.

He yawned and shook his hair out of his face, showing the bright red scar beneath it. **A/N figured out who it is yet. Yeah, like you didn't already know…**

"Well?" he inquired.

"'Well' what?" Katara shrugged simply and called over a small globule of water. She jiggled it around in the air, making it shorter, skinny, long, all funny shapes. She giggled and played with a bright grin on her face. '_Giggling ecstasy' is what Gran-Gran would've called this' _she thought.

"Well, you can't just be here to talk," he rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

She dropped the water back into the stream and stared him straight in the eye. All traces of her smile gone, dead seriousness in her eyes. " I need you to teach Aang firebending."

"Who?"

"Aang, the Avatar."

"Oh…what's in it for me?'

"Actual friends?" He raised his eyebrows. '_Worth a shot.' _"Um…it was a joke…Naturally, you would become the Fire Lord after Ozai is…killed." Katara still couldn't picture sweet, innocent Aang actually _killing_ anyone. "And there's the whole 'world peace' thing afterwards," she added sarcastically.

He looked at her questioningly, "You swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she crossed her heart with a few slender fingers.

"Al-alright," he stammered.

Katara stuck her hand out. He resisted for a moment, but the girl didn't stop smiling of lower her hand. He reached out hesitantly and lightly shook her hand a few times.

She got up to leave when she realized he wasn't following. She turned halfway around, "Are you coming?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

He nodded mutely and swung a small bag over his shoulders. For the next hour, they walked in silence. Finally, they reached the camp. Shocking enough, no one was awake yet. Not even Toph who always woke up of she felt anything.

Katara turned to the young man, "You better spend the rest of the night a small distance away. Just in case my brother wakes up and tries to hack you to death with his _boomerang_," she giggled.

"Boomerang?...wow…" he suppressed a tiny, tiny, tiny **A/N: very small! get it? I know he never laughs but come on, a BOOMERANG?? That's just too valuable to pass up. Sorry, guys. **laugh. "I guess you're right. Signal me when it's safe," he said and turned to walk back into the forest. She nodded _slightly_. She touched his arm, sending a shiver through him.

He turned to see her smiling, "Welcome to the fallout, Zuko."

Zuko nodded and turned again. She watched as he walked away with his small bag, hands clasped in front of her. Fumbling with her fingers, she silently walked into the tent she and Toph shared. **A/N:I know Toph sleeps in her earth tent, but lets just pretend that she stopped doing that so no one could find them? Yeah, lets go with that.**

Katara sighed as she looked at the younger girl. '_Thank Yue she's asleep.'_

"You know, Sugar Queen? I have no idea who that guy is, but from the way you talked, I get the vibe that Snoozles isn't too fond of him. Well, that guy's heartbeat tripled its speed when you touched his arm, and that will probably just make Sokka hate him more," mumbled Toph as Katara shifted into her sleeping bag.

The young waterbender turned pink and tried to talk herself out of what Toph said.

'_No. He probably just tensed because we're – we **were **– enemies. Yeah, yeah, that's it. That's all…'_

"And, by the way, Sugar Queen, so did yours."

**Hi! Just wrote this last night cuz I was bored. If I get some motivation, ill write the next chapter, but ive had only two reviews since I started my account and that's got me depressed so please review.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Aang was the first up the next morning. Him jumping around the camp had woken up Toph. Who in turn earthbended him a good thirty-five feet away next to a certain prince. The earthbending had woken up Katara and said prince.

"Zuko?" Aang was shocked. _'How could I not known he was here?Smart, Aang, real smart.'_

Zuko rubbed his back where the Avatar had landed. He shifted his gaze to look at the boy and growled lowly. Aang offered a hand to help him up as the two girl came running into the scene. Zuko declined the gesture. He just looked at the young airbender funny, then got up on his own.

"Katara, what is this?" Aang pointed to Zuko.

"I'm right here you know." Zuko was now standing in front of the two girls and two good feet above Aang.

Toph and Katara had come running as soon as they heard Zuko's small yelp. Meaning, Toph was trying to smooth a_ pretty _bad case of bed-head and they were both in what they swam in... if Toph ever swam.**A/N: well, i dont know if she ever swam!hehe. The exclamation point looks kinda funny on this program.!!!!!!!!fun!!!!he, this is gonna show up how everything does on ffnet, isnt it?yeah...thought so...**

"Aang, meet Sifu Zuko," Katara waved an flat open hand at the young firebender. Aang's eyes widened as Zuko smirked.

"Ahh. So his name is Zuko," Toph nudged Katara with her elbow. Katara fell...yeah...Toph is strong.

Katara brushed herself off and flashed a small smile at the younger girl.

"Did...did you talk to Sokka about this?" Aang asked, still uncertain as to whether this was a good idea.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"The boomerang guy," Toph confirmed.

"Ah," he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, no I didn't, Aang. But you better leave him be for now. I'll tell him when he wakes up," Katara explained. Aang nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence; no one really had anything to say.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry," Toph stated. "Snoozles will probably sleep a good few hours if we let him. Why don't you take 'Dances With Fire' over here back to camp?"

Zuko blinked at Toph. _'Dances With Fire? Who comes **up** with that stuff?'_

"What about you and Aang?"

"We can get a good hour of training in while you go ahead. We'll meet back in an hour, okay?"

Katara nodded and started back to camp with Zuko at her heels. "Dances With Fire?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to the weird nicknames."

"Oh...what did she give you?"

Katara coughed uncomfortably and turned pink, "Umm...Sugar Queen and Sweetness."

"Ouch," Zuko smirked. "What did she give the others?"

"Sokka is 'Snoozles', and Aang is 'Twinkletoes'. Don't ask, it's a long story."

"I see. You know what?" Zuko looked at the small waterbender. She kept walking, looking forward and let out a sigh.

"What?" she asked while bending a small blobby**A/N: woot woot for blobbies! **into a small bowl she picked up from nearby her sleeping bag.

"We should give _her _one. You know, bring her into the fallout?" Zuko stated as Katara laughed at their inside joke. Zuko nudged at a sleeping Sokka. "Will he wake up?"

"Slap him."

Zuko whipped around, " _What??_"

Katara rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "Watch." She set the bowl down and knelt beside her brother. She turned his face to hers and gave it a small pat. When he didn't move, she glanced at Zuko, who had _both_ of his eyebrows raised might I add, and smirked.

She gave Sokka a sharp smack on his right cheek that echoed. I repeat, E-C-H-O-E-D. He. Didn't. Even. Move.

Katara burst out laughing as she stood up. She doubled over, clutching her stomach with one hand and wiped at a tear in her eye. Zuko stared at the young man in the funky-smelling sleeping bag. The corners of his mouth twitched and suddenly he was laughing noiselessly. His mouth was open and he was shaking slightly. His face turned from it's usual death-pale to a bright pink as some laughing finally escaped his throat.

"Entertaining. I take it this is a reoccurring thing?" he looked at Katara once they both managed to regain some self-control.

"Every night at least 10 times from Toph, Aang, and myself." Katara wandered to the small firepit with the bowl. She took her spark rocks from a small bag and scraped them a few times before the fire lit.

"I could've done that." Zuko stated firmly.

"Then why didn't you?" Katara shrugged as Aang and Toph stumbled through the trees. Aang was leading Toph from behind, both hands on her shoulders. Toph was holding her head in one hand as Aang sat her down and joined her by the rather pitiful fire**A/N: but don't worry, "Dances With Fire" fixed that)**

The older teens looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Aang began to explain, "You see, Toph was teaching me a new trick when-"

"Trust me. You don't want to know," Toph held up her hand to keep him from continuing.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other, shrugged, and looked away. Katara handed bowls of rice to the three others as they sat around the camp.

Katara sat between the two boys with Toph on one side of Aang. Aang and Toph began to discuss earthbending tactics as Zuko turned to Katara. "Why don't any of you care at all that I'm just suddenly... here?"

Katara looked at him questioningly as she set her bowl in her lap. "Toph doesn't know you well, actually she doesn't know you at all, really. I think Aang has his doubts but is just trying to concentrate on other things right now. If you want us to care, just wait until Sokka wakes up! He'll throw a hissyfit-"

"And you?" Zuko asked as he poked at the food and raised some to his mouth with his chopsticks.

"I guess... I trust you," Katara whispered. Zuko nodded; he understood. She just wanted to help the Avatar, and if that meant sharing air, time, and space with a former enemy - so be it. "So...about Toph's nickname. Got any ideas?"

"We'll think on it, but she definitely won't get away with 'Sugar Queen', 'Sweetness', _or_," he

shuddered, "Dances With Fire," Zuko stated with a very business-like tone.

They quietly discussed a few nicknames while the younger benders continued their conversation.

And Sokka slept. The. Entire. Time.

**A/N: i need some ideas for a nickname for Toph...im out of brain-think-juice right now. Also, i need some more motivation...that means reviews!!!woo!!funky exclamation points!!!but, you guys don't gets to see them( the font vchanges when it gets put on the website( again oh,well. Use openoffice and you'll get to see them!!wow...im a walking, talking advertisement. Oops, thats _sitting_, _typing_ advertisement. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys. Its TADA! CHAPTER THREE! I want to dedicate this to my reviewers and readers. Especially "whatsername911" because she put it on her alert list, and that made me feel special. Also, to deliberate mistake(my first reviewer) and to Avatarwolf, Lady Charity, and LovelyLadyGem.**

**Thanks guys!**

Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-" as you might have guessed, Sokka had woken up, "- HHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sokka quickly got himself out of the sleeping bag and was running toward Zuko with boomerang in hand when two things happened. Katara jumped in front of the fire bender with her arms spread out. Zuko's back to a tree, her back to him. The second thing was, Toph bent his feet into the ground .

"Stop! Sokka, Zuko's here to _help_ Aang!" Katara pleaded.

"Yeah, right. As soon as we go to sleep, he'll kill us all, Katara!" Zuko pushed the young woman out of his way and looked the warrior straight in the eye.

"I've _never _killed anyone. No one in my entire life. At first, yes, I was trying to capture the Avatar, but do you know why?" Sokka shook his head with wide eyes and a pale face. "It was to regain my honor from my father. My father gave me this scar and banished me from the Fire Nation until I captured the Avatar. It was a trick. He would never accept me back, and I realize that now. So do you want to know what I'm going to do now?" Sokka nodded. "I'm going to train your precious Avatar, and unless you want to be the first person I _do _kill, you'll keep that gaping hole in your head shut, understand?!" Sokka nodded and was released from where the firebender had gripped his collar.

Zuko turned and walked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on, Aang. I'm starting your training."

Zuko led Aang to a small clearing where they began with the basics. Breathing exercises, keeping a small flame from spreading, nothing serious.

The Water Tribe siblings watched from a distance.

"So, you _really _trust this guy?"

"Yes! For the last time, Sokka, I do!" Sokka closed the 'gaping hole in his head' and stared at the two benders. Aang kept looking up at his trainer with a huge grin plastered on his face. Zuko just stood there with his hands clasped behind his back and a strict, teacher-like gaze on the boy.

"So, what did you do while I slept?"

"Umm…Oh! Zuko and I are trying to come up with a nickname for Toph.

"Why?"

Katara laughed, "She called Zuko '_Dances With Fire_'." Katara laughed again. Sokka got a very serious look in his eye as he stared at Katara.

"I want in." Katara raised an eyebrow. "She's called me Snoozles for the last time."

"Okaaaay…" There was a long silence as they watched Aang stomp out a fire and Zuko slap his forehead. "So…any ideas?" Katara asked her brother.

"We need to organize our thoughts. Should her nickname be because she's short or-"

"No. Ever girl knows it's good to be short."

"…why?"

Katara made a 'pfft' sound. " Because ehten you can date short and tall guys. Anyway, go on."

"Riiiiight. Well it could be something she's not."

"Huh?" Katara was confused. NO, confused isn't the word. More like confuzzled, yeah, let's go with that. Katara was confuzzled.

"Like polite or neat or…something."

"Like what?"

"Like…Oh! I got it! It'll get way under her skin." Sokka smirked and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Spill."

"Her _real _name. _Lady Bei Fong_," He enunciated the last three words with a 'fancy' accent. "Or Rockhead. Rockhead might work too."

"No, no. The first one is _good_. I think this is the first time I'm glad to call you my brother.

"You know, thanks I- Hey!"

"Just go try out the name." Katara rolled her eyes.

"'Kay." Sokka smiled and ran off to test it on Toph. Katara leaned back against a large rock and watched the fire show in front of her. She watched Zuko demonstrate what he could teach the Avatar. When the firebender turned her way, she waved. He lost balance and fell. Katara covered her mouth to hide a small giggle as she heard Aang tease, "Right. You teach me that, and I'll teach you to be cool around girls."

Zuko punched Aang in the stomach once he got to his feet. Aang fell over, but Zuko didn't hit him too hard. Katara laughed again.

A few minutes later and Sokka came flying over the trees and landed at his sister's feet. " I might have pushed the 'Lady Bei Fong' thing a _little _too far."

**A/N: this chapter was a little short, sorry. Next chapter I think im gonna make them play 'truth or dare'. just because im evil and like to pretend that the game exists to them. I'll accept suggeestions for truths or dares, but I don't want to have Zuko and Katara like, making out or something. I don't think they like each other enough. If you are a Taang or Tokka shipper, I have to tell you, im stuck in between you guys. I have read some pretty good fics on both ships. So read, review, suggest, anything, just don't flame please!**

**Love, **

**August13**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yo yo! special thankx to Avatarwolf, Anne, Tefnut Talvi, whatsername911, and Jia Yu. Also, a big "I HATE YOU" to the two flames I got from Flames Rising and Schtick Theft. If you don't like the story, just click the back button, not the review button!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Trust me, if I did, Zutara would have happened a _long _ time ago.**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The rest of the day basically went smoothly. Zuko and Sokka only had one fight - Sokka poked Zuko in the head with a stick. Katara quickly resolved that with a couple water whips to said fighters' heads. Zuko took Aang for training; as did Toph. Zuko watched Katara hum while she fixed things around camp. _'How does she smile all the time?'_ he asked himself, but couldn't find an answer.

Dinner and a few minutes afterwards was silent, except for Toph and her student talking quietly on one side of the camp, until...

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Got what?" Aang asked.

"Katara, you know this game. We were never allowed to play back home - we were too young - but we can play it now! It'scalled-"

"Sokka! No!" Katara pleaded. Sokka smirked.

"Truth or Dare."

Zuko raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Say I ask Aang ' Truth or Dare ' and he says ' dare ' . Then I would _dare_ him to do something and he would have to do it.If he says ' truth ' then I ask him a question, but he doesn't have to say anything. If he doesn't want to answer, then he can do a ' double dare ', or _two_ dares. So? You guys wanna play?"

Katara groaned while Aang smiled and noddded. "If Twinkletoes will, I guess I will, too." Aang grinned at his teacher.

"I'll play if _Katara_ does," Zuko teased in a cocky voice.

"Fine, we'll play your little game Sokka." she winked. "Okay, Aang, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh...truth."

"Okay. If you could change one thing about anyone here, who and what would it be?" Katara asked.

"Sokka; he _has _to stop snoring." Aang said without hesitation. Sokka glared and Toph and Zuko snickered. Katara giggled and flicked Sokka's ear.

"Does that mean I go next?" Aang asked her and she nodded.

"Toph, Truth or Dare?"

Sokka mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, like we didn't see that coming..." The Avatar and a certain earthbender glared daggers at him.

"Dare." Toph said confidently.

"I dare you to...to...uh- wait! I got it!" Aang leaned over and cupped his hands to Toph's ear. As he whispered he dare, her eyes widened and she blushed. "D-do I have to?" She looked pleadingly at Aang and he nodded.

"Sokka?"

"Huh?" He looked over at the little earthbender.

Toph took a deep breath "I...I...I think you're the coolest, nicest person in the world!" She said _really_ quickly then clamped her hand over her mouth.

Sokka, who obviously hadn't been paying attention and didn't notice that it was a dare and 99.9 untrue, knocked over Aang going to hug Toph from where he was leaning on a tree behind the Avatar "Toph, that is so nice of you!" It was really funny to the last two benders sitting on the other side of the tiny camp. Zuko was laughing adn Katara had buried her head in his shoulder, trying to muffle the laughter.

Sokka went to hug a startled Toph again before Aang knocked him over with a big gust of wind. "It was a _dare_." he stated firmly and seated himself back next to Toph, who whispered a quick "Thank you."

Everyone was silent except for Zuko and Katara, who were still laughing harder than ever before...which actually wasn't that hard for Zuko. "Well, I guess it's my turn then. Hey, Hothead! Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...Dare, I guess."

"Good. I dare you to...Oh, I know. I dare you too give Sokka a hug." Zuko's face paled while Sokka crossed his arms. He was now sitting next to Katara as he leaned his head back and groaned, "Yue? Do you hate me?" he asked the moon spirit...and thought he heard laughing...

Zuko got up and walked slowly toward the warrior. Halfway there, he looked back to Katara who ushered him on with her hands. The firebender knelt next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck for _almost_ a quarter of a millisecond, then ran back to his spot and buried his face in his hands.

Sokka was rolling around on the ground screaming, "AHH!!! FIREBENDER GERMS!!!! AHHH!!!!!!" while Katara told Zuko it was his turn.

"Fine, Truth or Dare?" he asked without looking up.

Toph and Aang were huddled together laughing while watching Sokka roll around like the idiot we all know he is. Katara raised her eyebrows. "Who? Me?"

Zuko looked up, "Yes, you."

"Oh. Truth, I guess."

"Alright, if you could change one thing about me, what would it be?"

Katara looked at him for a while and their eyes locked on each other's, waiting for an answer. _"Whoa, the color...that gold/blue...it's...astounding." _ They both thought to themselves, trapped in their short little trance.

"Well?" Zuko broke them free.

"I...I wouldn't change anything." she admitted quietly.

"You...you _wouldn't_?" he straigtened and stared at her.

"No. I like you fine the way you are."

"Really? Y-you don't hate me?" he stammered.

"Of course not! How could I be willing to live with you if I hated you?"

"So...we're friends?" the last word came out of his mouth like he was talking about some deadly disease, or the decapitating of a friend.**a/n: just a strange expression...really strange...**

Katara grinned and noticed that Aang and Toph had both gone to their tent/flying bison. Sokka had fallen asleep while rolling. Katara rolled her eyes and went to a small bag by the tent. She pulled out two blankets and draped one over her brother. She brought the other to Zuko and held it out to him. His eyes had been following her the whole time with his mouth slightly parted in shock. He took the blanket.

"So..._are_ we friends?"

Katara smiled and leaned down to his ear. "Welcome to the fallout, Zuko." And with that she left to her tent. She waved to the firebender as the flap closed.

"Is that a yes?" he called after her but didn't get an answer. He just settled the blanket around him and laid down. He only took a few minutes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

As Katara entered the tent, she saw Toph and decided, it was time for payback. She started to settle into her sleeping bag, "You know, Toph? I couldn't feel it, but when you were so close to Aang, your heart sped up, too."

"Pssshhhh...you're one to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Zuko rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He looked over to see Katara as the only one there. She was humming and bustling about the tiny campground.

"Morning," she said without looking to the firebender.

"Uh, morning. Where is everyone?" he asked and stood up to fold the blanket he had been using.

"Sokka went to practice fighting, the animals are over there," she pointed behind her. "And, Aang and _Little Miss Sunshine_ went…" she waved her hand around, "somewhere."

Zuko walked over to the small stack of blankets and placed his on top. He started organizing the little pile. After about four minutes worth of straightening, he turned around to see the waterbender staring at him. Katara had an eyebrow raised and crossed arms; she didn't know Zuko was a neat-freak.

"OCD," Zuko said simply and shrugged.

"Ah. I see." Katara sat on a small patch of grass and began sewing a small hole at the bottom of her skirt. "Got any holes?"

Zuko whipped around to face her, "What?!"

Katara threw her head back and laughed for a few uncomfortable (in Zuko's case) seconds. "In your _clothes_?" Zuko flushed red.

"O-oh. Uh, yeah…" he said as he scratched nervously at the back of his head, ruffling the ever-growing hair.

"Well?" Katara asked, still not looking up from her work.

"Well…what?"

"Where, idiot?"

"Oh, my shirt."

"Hand it over." Zuko hesitated before pulling off his shirt and handing it to the woman below him.

"I-I'll go look for…one of the others." He started to walk toward the trees.

" 'Kay." Katara's voice was muffled from a sewing needle in her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on her work.

"Right, well, bye, I guess…"

--

"Okay good practice," Toph stated unenthusiastically while pushing the uprooted rocks back into the ground. Aang wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He plopped on the ground and laid on his back. Toph started back when Aang sat up quickly and grabbed her small hand.

"What, Aang?"

"Just…sit."

"Huh?"

"Sit with me."

"Why?"

"For peace, and quiet. And to be away from Sokka's chaotic ways for a little while longer." He tugged on her hand a little. She, hesitantly, made her way onto her back next to Aang.

"This is…nice." Aang sighed after a few minutes of them just blankly staring up.

"Yeah. I'm really glad I came with you guys."

"Why? Didn't you like _anything _about your home?"

"I love my parents, but…" she trailed off.

"What?" Aang propped himself up on one elbow and stared at her. "But what?" he asked quietly.

Toph turned her head and miraculously, actually ended up looking at his face.

Her sentence was barely a whisper, "I love this more."

--

"Woo! Feel the burn! Yeah, go me!" Sokka cheered himself on. Suddenly he heard a rustling disturbing his little workout.

"Who- who's there?" he was starting to get nervous. "Zuko, is that's you…" he warned. Two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." Someone whispered in his ear. Said someone kissed his cheek. The mystery person could feel him smile as he whirled around

"Suki!" he wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up. She squealed and hugged him around the neck.

"Sokka. I missed you," she stated once she had been set down.

"I missed you, too. I was worried – wait. Where's your makeup? And outfit? And, where are the other warriors?" Sokka looked _very _worried.

"Sokka…," Suki said softly. "The other warriors are…dead." Sokka's eyes widened in shock and Suki began to cry. Sokka quickly pulled her into a tight hug. He stroked her hair absentmindedly as she choked on her own words.

"Th-that … _Azula_! She k-killed all m-my friends and almost m-m-me! Her and her two

f-followers, the s-stole my makeup and our c-c-clothes!"

"Shhh. It's okay, Suki. You can stay with us. Maybe you can train some of the nonbenders for the final battle." He comforted her, he was sincere, he was concerned, and he knew no one would mind.

She sniffled and wiped her eye, "Th-thanks Sokka."

Oh, wait. _She _would mind, after the whole "I'll burn down your whole village if it gets me the Avatar" thing, he doubted that she would care very much for the new member of the Gaang.

"Oh, but, I have some news you might not like."

"What?"

"Remember that dude who almost burnt down the Kyoshi village?"

'_Uh, not helping Sokka!" _he mentally scolded himself.

"Yes." Suki said gruffly and crossed her arms.

"Hehe," he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "He's, kinda, like, _traveling_ with us now."

"_He's what_?"

**A/N: hey guys! I wrote this at like, 2 am because I had SIX CUPS OF COFFEE yesterday!!!!! yay caffeine!! My momma wont let me have any now( **

**Anyways, I got a complaint, yo: this story has 601 hits and only 21 reviews, and one of them is a flame. That's messed up.**

**Anyways…this chappie is dedicated to :**

**deliberatemistake: yay! You're my first reviewer, feel special!**

**AvatarWolf: thanx for the few reviews and im glad to see you got an account, I don't think you had one before, am I right?**

**Lady Charity: I heart your name 3**

**LovelyLadyJem: I heart your name, too, also 3 and I updated (everyone else thinkx its for everybody else, but its really just for you…shhh! dont tell its secret! haha. jk. I love all my reviewers, unless you're a FLAMER! in that case, go to hell.)**

**Whatsername911: I absolutely love you 3 you've reviewed, favorited AND alerted this. Congrats, you're a triple threat!**

**Jia Yu: you convinced me to come to the Taang side (you should come too, we have cookies) and for that I thank you –bows-**

**Flames Rising: go to hell.**

**Tefnut Talvi: yay TAANG!!!!!! OPPISITES ATTRACT AND I JUST REALIZED THAT PERTAINS TO BOTH TAANG AND ZUTARA!!! Woah, it was like drinking coffee all over again…I better go lie down once im done –snickers- or have more coffee!! weee coffee!! Do you like coffee? Its fun, like annoying people!!!**

**Anne: an anonymous user, but worthwhile all the same. I really appreciated your review. Wow. This is like the first part in this whole A/N that I actually sound sane…**

**Shelby: yay !no a/n's in the chappie! Just for you, my friend!**

**Pink Amber: thankx for the name buddie)**

**Starlight's Delights: thankx for the motivation, buddie) woah, de sa vu.**

**And to : Jia Yu, Pink Amber, and whatsername911 – thankx for favoriting!**

**And to : Kiella, ridinstarr, Telfnut Talvi, and whatsername911 – thanks for putting me on the alert list, doods!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Hey! You! The dude who burns down villages!" Suki called as she pushed past the brambles. Sokka came after her, holding his head in his head and mumbling, "What have I done to do deserve this?"

Everyone had looked to Suki, save for Toph who just continued to drawing a picture in the dirt with her finger. Obviously, she had already known they were coming.

"Suki! What are you doing here?!" Katara, sitting next to Zuko on the ground, asked.

"And what's all this about me burning down a village?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know what I mean! Don't play dumb you scarred-faced, idiot scum of a firebender!"

"Woah, Suki, calm down," Sokka put a hand on the enraged girl's shoulder.

Zuko's fists clenched and began to smoke. Katara put her hands on his shoulders; his shoulders were to hot to touch. "Ouch!" Katara yelped. Zuko looked alarmed as he turned the other way and mumbled an apology.

"No! I will not calm down!" she screamed. "I don't trust him!"

"Welcome to the fallout, then," Zuko and Katara said with no energy then began snickering. Waitaminute; something clicked in the prince's head.

"You're that warrior girl from Kyoshi."

"Well spotted," Sokka rolled his eyes.

Just then, Aang stumbled through a bush, throwing the firewood and falling onto Toph with a double 'oof' from the two benders. Aang rolled over and looked at Toph's blind yes. "Hello there," he grinned.

"Hello yourself. Realize who's here?" Toph asked, offering him a hand and pulling him up. Aang shook his head as he brushed dirt off his shirt. "Warrior Girl."

"Suki?" he turned and looked at the steaming young warrior. "Suki! Suki?" Suki had taken a reddish color instead of the usual pale. Her fists clenched and eyes glaring daggers at a frightened young firebender.

Zuko scooted over to Katara and cupped his hands around her ear. "She scares me," he whispered in mock-fear. She looked in his eyes for a moment, not blinking, then they both cracked up. _'"When was the last time I laughed like this?"'_ Zuko asked himself, still laughing. _'"I think...it was with Mom...'"_

-----

A few hours later, Suki had calmed down. The situation had simmered. If Sokka could semi-trust this guy, she could not try to kill him. It was noon and Aang and Toph had gone to practice...somewhere. Katara was cooking, Suki was glaring at Zuko, who was glaring back but stopping occasionally to laugh with Katara about the stupidest of things. No one knew where Sokka was and he had been gone about an hour and half. "We should send someone soon," Katara said.

"I'll go." Suki volunteered, just glad for a chance to get away from the prince.

"Okay, be back soon or we'll have to send another trooper," Katara giggled.

Suki waved to the waterbender and went through the trees Sokka had left before.

----

A half hour later, screaming could be heard. Toph came running through the woods to the little campground screaming "MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!!" She wouldn't shut up until Aang came running after her and picked her up so she couldn't 'see'. Zuko and Katara blinked at the young pair, searching for an explanation.

"Uhh..." Aang looked away, Toph still in his arms. He guessed she wouldn't be getting down until _everyone_ was back in camp. "Let's just say...Suki found Sokka... and they..._upset_ Toph with a few vibrations."

Toph groaned and buried her head in his shoulder.

The corners of the other benders' mouths twitched. They choked on held back laughter for a while. Zuko and Katara collapsed onto each other and laughed harder than ever as they wiped tears from their eyes and clutched their stomachs. Rippling pain pulsed through their colarbones and abdomens, but they couldn't stop. Aang and Toph had looks of pure horror as the looked to the older members of the group. Toph looked at at Aang, "must be a 'teenager' thing."

"Still...woah...I didn't even know Zuko could laugh, nevermind like _that_." Aang replied.

"It's 'cause he likes Katara." Toph shrugged. The laughing stopped. Everyone looked to the blind earhtbender in the Avatar's arms. Two words: Disturbing. Silence.

"What did I say?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Toph, Come with me."

"But-"

"NOW!" Zuko grasped her elbow and began walking toward the edge of the clearing. Then Power-Walking. Then sprinting through thick bushes and trees. His hand on the girl's elbow seemed to be getting warmer. It continued rising in temperature until Toph flung up a rock in front of the Prince. He crashed into it; Toph smirked.

"What's up with you; your breathing is _way_ off." She crossed her arms and rose a rock behind her to sit on. She had a feeling this was going to be long and awkward.

"What do you _mean_ 'What's up with me?" You just blurted out something _proposterous_ in front of _Katara_!"

"Ohhhh...is that all?"

"What do you _mean_ 'Is that all?'" Zuko was flinging his arms in all directions. Moist bangs clung to his bright pink skin as he yelled in the earthbender's face. "How would you even know?" he whispered after babbling on about how stupid Toph was for thinking anything like that. She didn't really listen. But the change in volume caught her off guard. Her expression weakened slightly.

"Well, I felt the same thing when Sokka and Suki where around each other and look what happened to-" She stared blankly for a while. Her eye twitched and she shook her head. "Let's not talk about them. But I can feel movements, even slight shivers from you, through my earthbending. Your heart race and breathing, too. So...when you come to think about it, there's no point in lying to me, really. I can tell when you're doing that, also."

Zuko gave her a blank stare then shyly looked at his feet. She caught him. And _he_ wasn't even sure about this 'feeling'. But Toph's 'magic' kind of confirmed what he thought it was. He continued looking at his feet, processing what he heard. "So..." he began slowly. "You can feel me...via earhtbending?"

"Yup." Toph grinned.

"Does...she feel it, too?" he ventured further into this mystery that was Toph.

"She?" she cocked her head to one side and stared at him. People would think it was amazing that she could _stare_ right into someone's eyes. It wasn't really. She felt a whole person's being, not just their weight and feet. She felt _everything_.

Zuko's head shot up as he stared right back into those murky green eyes. He took a deep breath. "Katara," his voice was reduced to a barely audible whisper.

"Well...she feels the same way you do, if thats what you mean." She was crushed. By a _hug_. From _Zuko_. He had never hugged a little girl before. Not even Azula. Which, come to think of it, might have been a good thing. He let go quickly and Toph smiled. Not a smirk, Not an "I'm-Laughing-At-You-On-The-Inside" grin, but a sincere smile.

The walk back was peaceful and quiet. It was when they got back that was uncomfortable.

Katara had been crying, Aang had a worried-mother look on his face, Suki wasn't there, and Sokka didn't seem to care about anything at the moment. When the two benders that had been at camp heard them coming, they leapt up. Katara threw her arms around Zuko's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She squeezed basically every particle of oxygen out of his body. Aang picked up Toph and spun her around. After lowering her to the ground he kissed his teacher on the cheek and hugged her.

"Too much affection guys, you're scaring them." Sokka shouted without looking up from his newly polished boomerang. Toph and Zuko nodded rapidly. Katara got down and Aang let go. All four blushed. _Yes_, Toph, too.

"Uhhhh...what was _that_?" Toph asked.

Aang and his waterbending teacher looked at them. Something didn't fit. The missing piece of the puzzle was found. Aang spoke out first, "Did you not realize you were gone for three hours? We _just_ sent Suki after you!"

"Sorry, no." Toph said simply. Suki came through the underbrush into the little camp.

Sokka looked up, "I thought you would stay out looking for a while longer."

"Yeah, well, I heard Katara's shrieks of _joy_ and figured Zuko was back."

-----------------------

**A/N: Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a serius case of writer's block and didn't want to force anything, figuring if I did, it would be complete crap. I promise I'll update sooner from now on. Cross my heart and hope to never have coffee again. Now, for the thankyou's:**

**To one of the absolutely, completely, totally, and eternally, best writers on the face of this earth(and probably a few other planets) Jesse Lin. She gave me ideas and support and reviews. I love her, she is like my fanfiction-role-model-and-mentor. She's awesome and anyone who doesn't read and review "Midnight's Memories" has not lived. It's so good, I read it through twice.**_** Twice. **_

**And to, of course, my other reviewers:**

**ashlie**

**Jia Yu**

**Kiella**

**teenfox**

**whatsername911**

**deliberate mistake**

**blue angel101 by the way, I saw you in "Oh My God, The Avatar Cast Is In My House!"**

**Hollywoodland**

**and...zukofan23!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Flames are not tolerated, constructive criticism, however, I can handle. If anyone has ideas or anything, I'll gladly take them and see what I can do. In the mean, time, Review, people, review! For the love of coffee...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating! My dad grounded me for two weeks from the computer! Man, does he know how to hit a sore spot...**

**Anyways, thanks to the reviewers, yadda yadda yadda...**

**--**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Katara woke Zuko up at three in the morning. She shook him. He blinked his eyes, trying to cleanse them of that sleepy feeling. Once he could see clearly, he saw that Katara was worried. She had been reduced to a stammering little waterbender.

"Katara, what is it? What's wrong?" he propped himself up on one elbow.

"I haven't seen M-momo for a while. B-but I didn't notice he was even g-gone!" Katara started to cry silently. Zuko jumped up, letting his blanket flutter limply to the ground. He cringed upon seeing the pile. OCD sucks sometimes.

"Katara when was the last time you saw him?"

"The day after you joined us!"

"What's going on out here?" Toph called as Aang slid of Appa.

Zuko looked around nervously. His gaze finally flicked to land on his feet. "Um, Aang...your pet is... well, gone."

"MOMO?!?!?"

Suki had been woken up by the last statement. Sokka didn't. Suki shook him. Didn't work. She slapped him lightly a few times. Didn't work. She tried stealing his boomerang from the death grip he had it in. That worked.

--

After a few minutes, the chaos had calmed down. Zuko had lit a small fire. Zuko and Sokka were sitting on either side of Katara. She had her head resting on her brother's shoulder while her placed it under his chin. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she sniffled. Sokka wasn't usually very protective, but he could tell when his sister needed it. Because, of course, she suspected this was all her fault, which she did with most scenarios.

Sokka's head suddenly shot up. "What are you playing at?" he was looking at the firebender who, felling awkward in his previous seat,had stood up to pace along the opposite side of camp. Everyone, including Toph, were staring with wide eyes at what was happening.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"Momo! You killed him, didn't you?!"

"What?!" Everyone, save for Sokka, shouted.

"It fits! He disappeared the day after Zuko showed up. Zuko probably planned all this! He's probably waiting to hand us over to the Fire Lord! Momo was just the first to go!"

"Sokka, how could you even _think_ that?" Katara yelled. "He has been nothing but loyal and trusting with us!"

"How well do we really even know the guy? We've been with him for what? A week?"

"Two." Zuko quietly intervened. "So what are you going to do? Tie me to a tree until further notice?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Sounds good to me." said Suki. Zuko shot her a look. "Hey, I never trusted yo. This just proves I was right."

"He's not lying." Everyone stared at Toph. "Hey! Did _everyone_ forget about my magic powers?"

"Oh yeahhhhhhhh...," everyone, save for Toph, reminisced. Well, not Zuko and Suki. They just sat there and looked pretty and confused while the water siblings argued for a while.

"I know what happened to your lemur."

The group's heads whipped around to the voice coming from the edge of the clearing. "And I promise not to hurt him if you do as I tell you and answer _all_ my questions..."

--

**A/N: I'm really happy. Know why? Because this story has taken up 57 WHOLE PAGES OF MY NOTEBOOK. See? I feel proud.**

**Anyways... I think I found a good song to represent this chapter. It's called "Glittering Cloud" by Imogen Heap. I know it sounds weird, but if you have Limewire or iTunes or whatever, download it. For me?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, it's August. Well, that little statement is kind of obvious but, what can you do? Anyways I know I took a long time to get this up. I'm not really sorry for taking a long time though, so I'm not going to say that I am. I need to _want_ to write, or what I write will come out crap.**

**Hoping you understand and don't immediately take me off alert because I take to long to update,**

**August**

**P.S. I have really long things before my name...I am sorry for that...so...sorry.**

- - - - -

"Who's there?" Aang shouted in a demanding voice. He did not take the stealing of his pets very well. The time with Appa was enough. He was still feeling guilty for that and he did not need any more of a burden on his shoulders what with the final battle coming up.

"I believe I said I would ask the questions here, Avatar." The voice was not a mean one. It was a female voice and it sounded like the voice of someone who was actually very nice. "But I will answer that question."

A very small woman came out of the shadows and smiled brightly at them. She was about twenty with bright gray eyes. She had many freckles and long, straight auburn hair that was spread out around her shoulders and back. She smiled again even though the looks on everyone else's face was quite the opposite.

"My name is Miri."

"Like the mountain flower?" asked Katara. This was her favorite flower.

"Yes, like the flower. My first question is: what are your names. Well, I know your names, but I don't know which belongs to whom." They told her their names, save for Zuko, who just gave her a dirty look, but Miri guessed and was correct.

"What are you doing with Krin?" the newcomer asked.

"Who's Krin?" inquired Toph. She always was quick to the point.

"The very lemur that has been traveling with you, of course. Who else did you think?" Miri laughed a quiet, bubbly laugh.

Aang had to step in now. "No, that's Momo. _I _found him at _my_ home!"

"But you see, Avatar, it is my home, too. That is why when I first began watching you, Krin came to me!" Miri laughed again.

"You were watching us?" asked Zuko with a shocked expression on his face. Miri nodded hastily. "Creeper." he whispered then looked away.

"I am not a danger to your group, Avatar. In fact, I am the opposite." Aang was still in shock from the point when Miri had said the Southern Air Temple was her home, too.

"Are...are you an _airbender_?" Aang gasped.

Miri looked surprised. "Of course. What else would I be? Did you not want me to be?"

Aang still looked shocked, but Miri's expression had turned to hurt.

"Well...it's just...surprising for Aang." Katara spoke for him.

"Oh! Well, we are not the only two, um, Aang." (Miri was adapting to calling him by his name.) "There are actually quite a few of us," She was smiling again. She had a heartwarming smile(and very straight teeth).

"What?! Where?!" Aang yelled.

"No need to shout, Aang. And you! Get that dirty look off your face!' She was referring to Zuko, of course. "And you never answered my question about Krin." She stated firmly. Zuko's expression had put her in a bad mood.

"We found _Momo_ at the temple about six months ago. Since when was he yours? And how do you even know it's _Krin_?" Sokka spoke out.

"Well," Miri giggled. " I would know those big green eyes anywhere! Krin is my best friend." Momo, or rather Krin, crawled up onto Miri's shoulder.

"Never mind Krin or Momo or...whatever! Where are the other airbenders?!" Aang shouted.

"On an island near Kyoshi. And also, I have orders to take you there. I was hoping we could take your bison. You see, our other bison are in hiding and they are also being trained for the fight-"

Sokka and Aang began talking at the same time.

"Kyoshi _Island_?!" exclaimed Suki.

"Other bison?!" asked a very excited Aang.

"Yes and yes. Is it okay if we ride, pardon me, but what is your bison's name?"

"Appa." replied Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph who had remained unusually quiet until now.

"Shall we go on Appa then?" Miri's happy mood was back. The new airbender had a way of making people trust her, which people should because she was a trustworthy young woman.

By the time everyone was packed and flying to the island near Kyoshi Island, everyone had gathered that Miri was an airbender among many who were training to help them, she was a person who could not stay mad for long(or so they hoped), Momo was actually Krin, who was Miri's pet, Suki was bursting with happiness to be going home, while Zuko was not. Zuko had nothing against Kyoshi Island or its people, but rather, he knew its people would have something against him because, well... he had almost killed them all.

- - - -

**Another A/N: Some of you in the past have asked me not to put A/N's in the middle of the story. I just want to say that the phrases in parentheses are not A/N's. They are a real part of the story.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**August**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Toph needed to pace. She knew from the start that Miri had been lying. It wasn't just the fact that no one would name a lemur "Krin" but she wasn't an airbender, and they weren't going to meet any either.

_Aang_ was pacing. She could pace on ground but, sadly, she couldn't see through fur.

"AANG!"

Aang, being startled by the girl's screech, fell over. Rubbing his head, he sat up. "Ow, what?"

"Help me." Toph reached out a hand towards the Avatar.

"Um…with what?"

"I need to pace."

"Okaaay?" He took her hand and helped her up. Toph put one arm around his waist, and Aang did the same with his arm.

Toph put her free hand on her neck and rubbed. She was confused. Why would Miri lie? She seemed like a nice lady. Miri seemed to genuinely want to help them!

---

Zuko looked like he was asleep. He had his eyes closed, he was breathing deeply, the whole shebang. Katara knew better. She was watching as Zuko carefully opened his good eye a teensy bit.

_What is he doing? He doesn't SLEEP. He has to be up to something._

True, Zuko wasn't sleeping. He just didn't want anyone to bother him. He knew there were no more airbenders, who was this Miri-chick kidding? Well, obviously the rest of the group. She was obviously a trap. She was taking them to someone. Someone who wanted the Avatar. The Fire Lord. Well, probably not directly to him but to his Elite Guards no doubt.

---

Toph had figured it out. They were going to the Fire Lord. Zuko knew too, she could tell. They needed to plan something together.

She reached up and felt around until she got Aang's ear in her hand. Yanking him down so she could whisper, she told him to take her over to Zuko.

"Alright…" Aang took her over to Zuko, still pretending to sleep, and set her down gently. After he resumed pacing, Toph started talking very quietly so only Zuko could hear.

"You know, right?"

No answer.

"You can stop pretending, I know you're awake."

"Yeah…I know."

"So what are we going to do."

"I have no idea."

"Should we fight?"

"No. He'll have sent the Elites.They're too good. And there are a lot of them."

"Crap."

"That's right."

"So…we should run?"

"That's our best shot at living past tonight."

"Great."

---

They waited until they got to the ground. Where they had landed was clear of people. No Elites, no airbenders. No one.

Miri led them to the very middle of the small island. There were people, but theydidn't looked like Elites or airbenders. They looked like normal people.

Zuko wasn't falling for it. He knew this plan. He had planned it himself once but with a different group being captured. These seemingly normal people were Elites in disguise.

He shuffled his feet and kicked Toph's foot. Toph moved her arm and grabbed the loose pinchy skin of Aang's elbow. Aang swung his arm and hit Sokka's side. Sokka yawned which gave Katara the message. They were going to be attacked. Toph stomped once.

A large man stepped forward.

"It seems Miri has brought you back! Good. Sorry for you, but we are not airbenders."

Toph stomped once.

"We are Elite Guards of the Fire Lord and unfortunately for you, we only have orders to bring back the Avatar and the Prince so the rest of you will have to die."

Toph stomped for the second time.

"Oh, and Miri, we don't have orders to bring you back either, so you can share the others fate."

Toph stomped again and the ground beneath all the Elites sunk in the ground. "RUN!" The group sprinted to Appa, not noticing that Miri had followed them.

Once they were safely in the air, Miri began to talk. "I'm sorry for coming with you not only uninvited, but after I had to fool you into their trap. I'm' very sorry but I had no choice. The Fire Lord threatened my _family_. I couldn't let them be in danger."

"Don't think you're coming with us." Sokka added harshly.

Miri hung her head sullenly. "I know, don't worry. I can not return to the Fire Nation but I do have an old friend who now resides in Ba Sing Se."

"Great, who?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"His name is Iroh."

Toph burst out laughing. This was very funny to her.

"Welcome to the fallout then." Katara muttered. Zuko was to busy being shocked to laugh.

---

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't so good but I didn't have any coffee this morning so I think I have an excuse. Ha-ha, kidding. Anyways, my future chapters will be better, I promise. By the way, I found a really good knew fic. It's called "Serendipity" by jessicadanielle. Read it, it's great.**


	11. You Lie,Lie,Lie,Lie,Lie

_**CHAPTER 11**_

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update, but I've been at camp and on vacation and I got homework on the first day of school and I've been grounded from the computer. Plus, I only got _ONE_ review on the last chapter which bummed me out a lot. But thanks, Hollywoodland, you were my one reviewer. Also, on my other story, Things You Can Do In A Treehouse, I only have one chapter left. Not that...you know, anyone reads that story or anything...**

**Love you guys,**

**August**

**- - - -**

The rest of the ride to Ba Sing Se was in silence. Toph was mad because she couldn't see the look on Zuko's face when he heard where Miri was planning on going and Zuko still hadn't closed his mouth. Sokka fell asleep and Aang was just trying to keep it together after the big let down. Katara hadn't known what to do. If she should ask Miri exactly what she meant, or if she should go comfort Aang or do anything to help Zuko or, because she felt she needed a pick-me-up too, go slap Sokka in his sleep.

The guards at the wall recognized the Avatar and let them in. As the strange looking group made their way of the stone train and wandered through the streets to the Jasmine Dragon, they didn't see a certain pink-clad acrobat stalking them.

When they finally made it to the teashop, Iroh was serving a few young girls while some new employees Zuko had never seen before scuttled around delivering trays of unique teas.

Iroh saw his nephew with the Avatar's group and was ecstatic. Zuko had finally done what Iroh had wanted him to do since the time they started tracking Aang. After excusing himself from the his customers, he ushered their group into the back room.

"Zu-uhh...Lee! It's so good to see you! I see you've taken my advice," Iroh said with a waving hand to the others.

"Yes, it's nice to see you, too, Uncle. This liar says she knows you?" Zuko said in a grouchy voice. Miri stepped forward quietly with a red face from the prince's comment.

"Hello, Iroh," she whispered.

"Miri! It's been so long. It's great to see you," the old teamaker exclaimed.

"So you do know her then?" Katara asked shyly.

"Yes, of course! She was my friend back before the search. She worked as a personal servant to Ursa and was very good friends with her, if I remember correctly..." Iroh said.

"You...you know my mother, _too_?!" Zuko said...then fainted.

"Woah. You know what? Miri, we should have Iroh talk to you about all sorts of people from the Fire Nation! Then you can tell Zuko you met them and he'll pass out again! It'll be fun, like a game!" Toph said while laughing.

_'What is wrong with that girl?'_ Katara thought to herself while trying to wake up Zuko.

_'Ha, that's my Toph._' Aang said in his head with a smug smile.

- - - -

"So you've found them?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep following them until you find out how long they are going to be in the city."

"Of course, Empress. What ever you say."

"Good. Now go."

"Yes, of course."

- - - -

**A/N: Just so you guys know...I'm not going to update until I get ten reviews. That shouldn't be so hard, guys. Just click the button and tell me what you think. Also, I'm running out of brain juice so if you guys have an idea as to what could someone say or do or something that happens, please do. Also, sorry for the short chapter, but like I said, no brain juice. Homework killed my brain.**


	12. Makelike an Astronaut and have some Tang

CHAPTER 12

"I don't see why we have to go over this every time," said one angsty little firebender. Aang could not get one thing right that week. It had been a week after they had left Ba Sing Se, leaving Miri safely with Iroh to work in his teashop.

"I don't see why either! It's not like I don't want to get better," said Aang and he sighed. _Why don't I get this?!What's wrong?!_

"Ugh. Tomorrow, work harder. I'm done," said Zuko and he walked back to the others a few yards away leaving Aang sulking in the middle of nowhere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toph could feel him. Feel his frustration at himself. Feel him absolutely hating every aspect of his life for no reason. And it hurt her. She wanted to make him feel better, but she was an earthbender. A tough, emotionless earthbender. And Aang wanted a waterbender. A gentle, sensitive, loving, opposite-of-Toph waterbender. And she didn't know why.

But as everyone knows, she is stubborn and will do anything to get what she wants. So she walked towards the place where Aang's vibrations were coming from.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"UGH! Why am I so STUPID?! It's a STUPID firebending technique! It's not even that hard!" Aang shouted to himself. He kicked a rock, broke a toe and fell. That's when Toph made her entrance.

"Hey, Aang," she said quietly. "You okay?"

It was rare that she'd speak softly and not be close to tears. She liked her quiet voice.

"Did…did you hear all that?" he had been yelling at himself for a pretty long time.

" 'Fraid so." She sat down and leaned back on the ground. Aang leaned back, too. "How's life?"

"Not so good."

"I guessed." They were silent but not awkward. It's really hard to not say anything and not be comfortable. It's a feeling like the silence is going to swallow you up until you just have to either say something or stand up, say goodbye and walk away. Not for them.

"Anything new?" he said.

"Yup," she said.

"Like what?"

"Well, I figured something out."

"What?"

"I like you."

"Oh."

"Yup." More silence, this time a little more awkward.

"Anything else?" said Aang, not sure how to respond.

"Oh, yeah, I just figured something else out just now." She smiled and moved her head towards Aang's confused expression. "You like me back." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and laughed a bubbly, innocent laugh then ran back to the clearing.

"Woah, I did not see that one coming," Aang spoke to himself. "But good thing it did."

More silence.

"Aang, stop talking to yourself."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She skipped toward the giant furry bison where the older teens were sitting and sat down next to Sokka.

"Hey, you randomly took off before. What's up?"

"Oh, not really, I like Aang."

"You…you what?"

Katara and Zuko were just plain confused. Katara leaned over and whispered to Zuko, "Hey, uh...you confused?"

"Yup."

"Me too."

"Yeah, well, welcome to the fallout, then." They smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Hey, guess what! Im on writer's block and this is forced crap. Someone said they wanted more Taang, so there it is. Its pretty bad, so if you think it is, please keep it to yourself, I already know. Besides I had absolutely NO COFFEE TODAY, so I havnt been doing anything well all day.**

**Plus I'm pretty mad I didn't get 10 reviews for the last chapter. I only got 9 and I said I wouldn't repost unless I got 10. Well, that's what's happening this time, and you better believe I'm sticking to it.**

**Love**

**August ;)**


	13. Preaching to the Choir

CHAPTER 13

"Hey, Katara? 'Mere."

"Kay? Sokka, what's wrong!" Katara yelled as her brother pulled her through some brush away from the others.

"Okay, Mom died when you were like four. So here goes….," Sokka sighed as he prepared himself.

"Um-uh, babiescomefrom-"

"Sokka. Stop."

"What? You need to know this!"

"Uhm, mom died when I was like nine? She already told me this."

"Really?"

Katara nodded."

"You could've told me that."


	14. Testosterone, Estrogen, and Oxytoxin

CHAPTER 14

It has been three days since Toph confessed to Aang. The amount of oxytoxin in the air from their brains being released from Aang's testosterone to Toph's opposing estrogen was having an effect on everyone else. Kind of a big effect.

&

Katara sat by a very small stream darning a sock when it hit her. She was in love. With Zuko. It was true, she was. And there he was, sitting no more than four yards away from her. And…he was looking at her, kind of funny actually.

She got a sudden urge to twirl her hair and bite her lip. He got the urge to rip her clothes off. But they fought it. They fought it HARD.

&

Three hours later, no seriously, THREE HOURS LATER, they had the same urges. Katara was twitching to fight it. Zuko was sweating to fight it.

"You know I like you, right?" Zuko called a little unsure to her.

"Yeah, we're friends," she replied.

"No like more, actually? Like a seriously want to kiss you."

"Oh well, you see, I'm having the same feelings but I really think it's the released testosterone and estrogen from all the oxytoxin of sexual activities coming from Toph and Aang, I mean, I've caught them more than eight times, but that could only mean nine, I don't really-"

He kissed her. I mean REALLY kissed her. Her eyes got wide as she realized what was going on but she settled pretty quickly. Hands through hair, the tongue thing, Zuko almost copped a feel. Until the angriest brother in the history of the Earth and his girlfriend who was possibly the angriest almost-sister-in-law in the history of the Earth came and ruined the most romantic oxytoxin-induced moment in the history of the Earth.

**A/N: I kind of got tired of waiting? Is the story that bad that a measly ten people cant review? Awww, you're hurting my feelings guys!! I think this chapter is good, I mean I wrote it in like ten minutes but whatever. Creative river is flowing in my brain today. **

**And the thing with testosterone, estrogen, and oxytoxin is true. I'm just not sure they're spelled right.**

**Ciao babes**

**August ;)**


End file.
